Singles and Couples
by BlackCat46
Summary: Peddie break up and Joy wants them back together. She enters Patricia in a talent show, but Patricia shows her independence instead of Joy's plan. Afterward, Joy comforts a hurt Eddie and she ends up getting a hoagie date with him. What will Patricia say when she hears and realises she still has feelings for him? (R&R, slight OOC and AU. I own only plot! T for paranoia.)


(I own only plot. I don't own House Of Anubis or Natasha Bedingfield's song, Single, or Taylor Swift's song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.)

Patricia Williamson had been dumped harshly by Edison Miller. She vowed, after he left, to have nothing to do with the male half of the population again. She refused to focus on any male again. She was going to be independent, no family to turn to, no boyfriend to support her and no best friend either, as Joy wasn't talking to her. Patricia was alone and she intended to keep it that way. She was lounging around in the living room, chilling out while watching the telly, a pot of ice cream in her hands. At least the ice cream wouldn't hurt her.

"Patricia?" A voice asked. "Patricia?"

The chestnut-haired girl looked to the sound of the voice that was calling her from what seemed to be miles away. She saw her ex-best friend Joy Mercer. She rolled her eyes expressively and turned back to the telly. She was watching Charmed reruns. It made her happy. Patricia felt the sofa bounce a little and knew Joy was sat there too. She glanced up and glared at Joy.

"Get lost, Mercer. I'm not in the mood." She snapped sourly.

"I don't care. You're gonna listen." Joy stated firmly, snatching the remote, switching of the telly and sitting on the remote. "Anyway. Eddie was in class today and he honestly looked destroyed. I know that you don't wanna hear it, but you need to. He said that the reason he's so distressed is because he thinks he made the worst mistake in the world by dumping you and now he can't rectify it because he can't catch you long enough to talk about it."

"He's never gonna rectify it. I don't want him to rectify it. I'm perfectly happy being single." Patricia snapped, then reached over, grabbed the remote from under Joy and turned the telly back on. She continued watching her program, since she wanted Joy to leave. Joy persisted, switching it off and unplugging the mains.

"Let him say he's sorry, Patricia, it's not really fair on either of you. He isn't eating and you're overeating. He's getting all energetic and you're slouching about and moping on the sofa. Just let the guy apologise, then the both of you just kiss and make up."

"No, Joy. I'm perfectly happy being single." Patricia replied.

Joy went off. She signed Patricia up for karaoke on the school talent show, though Patricia had to choose her song. Uh oh. When Patricia was told, she chose a song to do. She could work Joy's plan into her own little way of telling everyone she was happy being single and that was it.

On the night of the talent show, Patricia put on tight black jeans with diamante studs down them and a black shirt with a diamante skull on it. She wore shiny black high heels and had done her makeup specially. She heard her cue and went up. Joy had chosen You Belong With Me, but Patricia had a better idea. She gave them a new song for her to listen to. They announced her to be singing You Belong With Me, but the song that played was very different.

"_Ah yeah. That's right. All you single people out there, this is for you. Yeah._

_I'm not waiting around for a man to save me.  
(Cause I'm happy where I am.)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me.  
(No, no.)_

_I don't need to be anyone's baby.  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole._

_Make your move if you want,  
Doesn't mean I will, I won't.  
I'm free to make my mind up,  
You either got it or you don't._

_This is my current single status,  
My declaration of independence.  
There's no way I'm trading places,  
Right a star's in the ascendance._

_(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be.  
(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be._

_Yeah, uh huh, that's right._

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good.  
(I like who I am.)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love,  
Cause I would...  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just cos you say I  
Should...  
(Can't romance on demand.)  
I'm gonna wait, so I'm sorry if you misunderstood.  
_

_This is my current single status,  
My declaration of independence.  
There's no way I'm trading places  
__Right now a star's in the ascendance.__  
_

_(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be.  
(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be._

___(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be.  
(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be._

_Everything in it's right time.  
Everything in it's right place.  
I know I'll settle down one day.  
But till then I like it this way.  
It's my way and I like it this way.  
_

_Make your move if you want,  
Doesn't mean I will, I won't.  
I'm free to make my mind up,  
You either got it or you don't.  
Till then I'm single._

_This is my current single status,  
My declaration of independence.  
There's no way I'm trading places  
__Right now a star's in the ascendance.__  
_

_(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be.  
(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be._

_(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be.  
(Right now)  
I'm single.  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be._"

Everyone applauded, even though that wasn't the song they had announced. Joy ran backstage to her friend. Patricia was having a drink.

"What in God's freaking name was that all about?! The whole point of me saying you were singing Taylor Swift was that you were supposed to be getting back together with Eddie!" Joy exploded at her once-friend.

"Hey, hey, chill! I'll do you a Taylor song if I win this stupid thing, got that?" Patricia told her friend, devising a plan.

Joy skipped off, pleased. For the moment. Eddie walked in.

"Patricia, listen. I'm really sorry I dumped you like that. You're the one, and you always will be. Please, please, be my girlfriend again." He begged.

"I'll think about it." Patricia told him. She already had and she was willing to just say no. She hated being dumped and she wasn't spineless enough to lose her self-respect and she wasn't taking him back. And she really was going to make a song and dance about it.

When they announced Best Female Solo, she was announced as the winner. She asked them to put in one of her personal favourites. And she knew what she would do.

"_I remember when we broke up, the first time,  
Saying this is it, I've had enough.  
Cos, like, we haven't seen each other in a month,  
When you said you needed space._

_(What?)_

_Then you come around here again and say  
"Baby I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say "I hate you" we break up, you call me "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night but, ooh,  
This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together.  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends,  
Talk to me.  
But we are never ever ever ever, getting back together.  
Like, ever...  
_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,  
And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right.  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind with  
Some indie record that's much cooler than mine._

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight, but ooh,  
This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
We are never ever ever getting back together.  
We are never ever ever getting back together.  
_

___You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends,  
Talk to me. (Talk to me.)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

___Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah...  
Oh oh oh..._

___I used to think that we were forever, ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

___(Ugh, so he calls me up and he's like "I still love you"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean, this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never ever getting back together. Like, ever.")  
_

___No-o-o-o-o-o-o!  
_

___We are never ever ever getting back together.  
We are never ever ever getting back together.  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

___We, ooh, getting back together, oh-h-h-h-h.  
We, ooh, getting back together.  
_

___You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends,  
Talk to me (Talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._"

Everyone applauded her again and Eddie left the building. Joy looked furious. Patricia was sent off-stage with a trophy and applause. She was proud of herself. The whole school knew of her and Eddie's breakup and the single students and recently broken up couples found a role model in her. She was their idol after a breakup and they enjoyed knowing that they could stand up without someone to support them.

Back in Anubis house, a feast was set up and Patricia was warmly welcomed by everyone. Except a furious Joy and hurt Eddie. Patricia was happily being hugged by a very proud Trudy, who hadn't really approved of them all dating at the age of sixteen. Even Victor was acting proud of her.

Seeing as Mick wasn't back, Joy herself was single and she hated it. She knew Eddie was hurting and she wanted to help. She went to him and sat on his bed.

"Eddie, I'm really sorry, I never expected her to do that. She must have been planning to wreck it." Joy said sadly.

"Hey, don't sweat it, she's a headstrong girl. You watch her, she'll give in when she's arrested or something like it." Eddie told Joy.

Joy sobbed "I just miss seeing you both happy!"

"Well, Patricia is happy. I'm pleased because of that. It's all I really wanted. But Joy, you're not happy. And I'd like to rectify that. Would you like to have a hoagie with me tomorrow night?" Eddie asked her.

"That sounds great." Joy replied.

The next night was going to be fun.


End file.
